The present invention relates to a method for the continuous up-dating of a seisimic image in depth during the drilling of a well, by using seismic velocity information as it becomes available. According to this method, every new image taken, precisely calibrated to the results of the well obtained up to that moment, enables a better definition of the horizons below the rock bit and consequently an increasingly more accurate control of the subsequent drilling phases. The seismic image can be a "section" in the case of bidimensional data or a "volume" in the case of tridimensional data.